Percy Jackson and the Wedding Crashers
by hittinthebooks
Summary: They both silently prayed to the gods that this wedding would be monster free. But things aren't as lucky when you're a demigod. My first story. Feel free to give me advice!


Percy Jackson and the Wedding Crashers

Percy POV

I woke up this morning with a sick feeling in my stomach. I silently prayed to the gods. "Why today?" I asked softly, "Really? Today of all days?". Normally I wouldn't even be suprised that I woke up feeling like this. But today was different. Today, I become a husband. So I figured that maybe, just maybe, no monsters would show up today, and the gods would for once be at peace. "Oh boy," I muttered to myself, "this is going to be a long and possibly rough day."

Annabeth POV

Something doesn't feel right. It's just nerves, I told myself, but I wasn't entirely sure. I'm half hoping that Percy is feeling the same way-that way I know I'm not going crazy, but I kind of hope it actually is nerves,too. About a million different questions sprang up inside my head at once. "Did I pick an OK dress?" "Is Percy as nervous as I am?" "Everyone will be there, right?" "Is this wedding sure to be monster-free?". That last question really stirred me, and perhaps that's why I feel something isn't right. I heard my door knocking and jumped a little. When I opened the door Thalia, my best friend, stared at me funny. "What?" I asked, worrying. Could she see that I was nervous about the monsters? "Nothing," Thalia replied, "you're nervous about the wedding, I suppose?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Well, I thought, she knew I was nervous. But should I tell her exactly why? "Sort of." I decided to say, then hustled past her through the door. "You sure that's all you're worried about, Annabeth?" Thalia asked curriously. "Uh, yeah. Just wedding nerves!", then I gave a shaky laugh. Thalia looked as if she wanted to say something back, but then checked her watch. "Oh, wow. We musn't be late for the bride's first appointment!" Thalia beamed, nudging me as she said "the bride".

Percy POV

I'll admit it. I actually started freaking out. I'd IMed Chiron and told him to pray to the gods like crazy that nothing bad happens at our wedding. Then I headed to Annabeth's. When I saw that she wasn't home, I began to worry. What if she was off fighting a monster? What if something happened to her? Just as I turned around, I noticed Annabeth's calender. "July 19" it said, then in Annabeth's lovely handwriting, "Gone to hair, mani-pedi, and facial. May add some other things, too." That's right! I thougt, mentally slapping my forehead. Annabeth had appointments today! I allowed myself to cool down. Instead of leaving, I decided to check her place out a bit. From what I've seen so far, it already looks better than my room. Things have more space, everything looks like it belongs, and its very colorful. Unlike my room with its all white walls and junky floor. I walked a little ways over to her bed, which the sheets were a pretty dark grey, just like her eyes. I would have never guessed to see what I am seeing now. There, laying on her bed as if it had always been there, was a dark brown teddy bear wearing a little orange shirt. Annabeth, my wise girl, had a soft little teddy bear! I then noticed something inside of its shirt, slightly making the shirt buldge. I reached for it, suprised to pull out a small piece of paper. When I looked at it, I smiled to myself. It was a picture of us back when we were about 18, walking together on the lake at Camp Halfblood. I had'nt noticed someone was there watching us. I guess Annabeth found out and persuaded that person to give her that picture. Squeek. I jumped when I heard the noice. Squeek. I heard it again, and this time, I heard voices too. Oh man, I thought hastly to myself, she's back already! I wasn't so sure what to do, so I roughly put the photo back in the teddy bear and scrambled under Annabeth's bed, praying to the gods she wouldn't see me.

Annabeth POV

I walked into my place feeling a whole lot better that I did when I left. "Wow, Thalia. Those spa treatments really do work." I said happily. "Yep." Thalia replied a little resentfully. "What's wrong, Thalia?". Didn't she enjoy it? She must have seen the look on my face because she then made a small smile. "It's just..I feel like a girly girl now.", she said with a laugh. "Don't worry Thalia," I replied reassuringly, "when I think of you, 'girly' will probably never be my first thought." We both had to laugh at that. " I should probably call Percy." I told her, "Just to check up on him, and see what how he's doing or if he's nervous." 


End file.
